When One Door Closes, Another One Opens
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Eren drinks heavily at a local bar after going through a really bad break up. However there is a handsome bachelor there who won't let him sulk in peace. Will this meeting lead to something, and if it does, will Eren let it. Riren fic. Remember to R&R to let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**When One Door Closes, Another One Opens**

 **A Riren Fic**

 **Chapter One**

 **(Eren's POV)**

"That good for nothing jack ass!" I growled to myself as I took a big sip of my drink, feeling and looking completely miserable and jilted. That's right, I'm sitting here alone at a bar moping over my humiliating break-up while drowning in alcohol. I gripped my glass in anger as I continued to rant to myself, "I gave that idiot three years of my life, and he cheats on me with some bitch then he gets her pregnant; that lying jerk!"

The bartender probably noticed my glass is almost empty because he came up to me and asked, "Would you care for something else, sir?"

"Yeah another gin and tonic, and make it a double." I replied while sliding my glass to him over the counter top.

"Are you sure about that, sir; that stuff can get pretty heavy."

I gave the guy a heated glare; does he not see I'm depressed and I want to drink my problems away. "Does it look I fucking care, give me a damn double!"

Apparently I scared the crap of him because he frantically grabbed my glass to prepare my drink, "One double coming up, sir!"

Once my glass is filled again, the bartender quickly leaves to see about another customer. I probably scared the guy little too much, but I honestly don't give a damn. As I held up my glass, I happened to look around the bar to see some happy couples either dancing to the music or sitting together looking happy. I rolled my eyes in disgust, "Don't get too happy girls because the next thing you know, he'll end up screwing you over for the next pretty thing he sees then leaves you with your heart broken into a million pieces for you to clean up!" I said aloud as I took another sip of my drink.

While I tried to enjoy my alcohol in peace, I heard a snide yet sultry voice say to me, "Wow, it sounds like you've been through some really deep shit." I abruptly turned to glare at the wise guy who happened to be a guy with short raven black hair and slanted onyx colored eyes. He looked a little shorter than me even though he's sitting on the bar stool. He was wearing a grey buttoned up shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows with black jeans and black shoes to match. Apparently, he was amused by my misery, because he was smirking at me, looking so smug and it really irked me. "You know, if you keep frowning like that, your face will stay that way, brat." he said to me.

I raised my eyebrow as I snapped at him, "Do I know you?"

"Would you like to know me, brat?"

"Would you like me to kick your ass?" I retorted in an annoyed huff.

The smirk on the guy's face grew wider as he said, "You're lucky, brat because that mouth of yours would've caused me to kick the shit out of you."

I flinched at the threat, but I immediately disregarded it. I refused to let some guy I don't even know get the better of me. "Whatever; anyway, would you stop calling me a brat? Do I look like one to you?"

"You probably don't want me to answer that." he replied completely unfazed by my words.

"Don't you have anything better to do than oppress me?"

"Like what?"

"Like entertaining those women over there who are desperately trying to get your attention?" I said pointing my finger over at the huddle of girls ogling him, practically begging the guy to come over and talk to him. It was kind of pathetic if you ask me.

"I would if any of them were my type, but since they aren't I'm perfectly fine where I am."

"You have a type?"

The stranger grinned as he narrowed those piercing eyes of his, "Doesn't everyone; would you like know what my type is?"

"Not really." I replied bluntly before I took another sip of my drink.

He chuckles as he says, "What if I said, you're my type?"

I immediately spewed out my drink in shock which made him chuckle at me. "W-W-What are you talking about?!" I cried out while I wiped my mouth dry with the back of my hand blushing like crazy.

"It's exactly how it sounds; you should consider yourself lucky. Not many people capture my interest, so I wind up not giving a fuck about any of them, but you on the other hand, I'm willing to make an exception."

"Listen buddy, I'm flattered you know a good thing when you see it, but I'm not in the mood for companionship at the moment."

"Is it because you're still bitter about that dick dumping you?"

"…H-How did you…?

"I couldn't help, but listen to you ranting and raving about him and I completely agree with you. He's a fucking shithead for dumping someone as cute as you."

I felt my face grow bright red and hot as I diverted my eyes to the side. "Thanks I guess." I said sheepishly while scratching the back of my head. "I'm sorry about the whole kick your ass thing; I was just pissed at how my so called relationship ended."

"No problem, brat; I've had to threaten a few people when I was pissed myselfl."

I laughed at his comment before I said to him, "You know we've been talking for a while, but I never got your name."

"Oh, so you are interested in me." he said with a feral grin.

"No-o-o-o, I just think it's rude for me to keep calling you 'you'."

"In that case, my name is…"

"Oh there you are Levi; I've been looking all over for you!" a chipper yet hyperactive female voice said interrupting him.

I noticed the guy cringe at the sound of the voice as we turn around to see a tall woman with brown hair tied into a pony tail coming towards us. She wore glasses over her bright brown eyes. She wore a simple outfit which consisted of light blue jeans, and a white short sleeved shirt with a short black vest over it. She gave the guy a big smile while she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "How could you leave me all alone Levi; that's not very nice." she said pouting cutely.

"Shitty glasses, when have you ever known me to be nice?" Levi retorted with an annoyed look on his face as he removed the woman's arm off of him.

"Touché, but you do seem to be having fun for once." Just then, the woman turned to me and grinned wildly which made me kind of nervous. "I can see why; what a cutie!" she said with glee.

"…Um, thank you?" I replied, a little taken back at her excitable behavior.

"Calm the fuck down Shitty glasses, you're scaring him."

"I am not Levi; stop making up stories." The speckled woman turned her attention back to me and took my hands in hers, shaking them. "Hi there, my name is Hanji Zoe, nice to meet you!"

"Y-Y-You too, I'm Eren Jaegar."

"Eren huh, that's a nice name. You know, you're the first person I've seen to actually hold down a conversation with Mr. Anti-social over here." Hanji said pointing her thumb at Levi which made him scowl at her.

"I can't imagine why." I sarcastically said before giving a small sigh, "But he should know that he shouldn't be flirting with me if he's already on a date."

Hanji and Levi exchanged questioning looks before turning their attention back on me. "A date with whom?" Hanjji asked me in curiosity.

"Isn't he on a date with you?" I asked seriously.

It was quiet for a moment until Hanji's wholehearted laughter broke the silence. The sound of it made me jump in surprise. "Wow, he's cute and funny; you know, you're a real catch, Eren!" she said in between laughs as she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

I raised an eyebrow at her because I was confused as to why Hanji was laughing. I peered over to Levi and asked, "I don't get it; isn't she your girlfriend?"

Levi actually shuddered at my question as he instantly replied, "Oh fuck no, brat; there is absolutely nothing going on between us."

"Yeah," Hanji chimed in after she stopped laughing, "Ol' Levi and I have been friends for ages."

"Friends being the operative word." Levi bluntly added.

Hanji smiled, "Don't you worry Eren, he's just playing."

"How can you tell?" I asked incredulously.

Hanji laughed again as she slapped my back hard making me lunge forward. Man, she's got some real strength. "I like you Eren; you're so interesting!" Then we heard Levi clear his throat before she said, "Well I better leave you two kids to chat some more. It was nice meeting you Eren; maybe we'll see each other again sometime!"

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too Hanji." I replied with a smile.

"Such a cutie." she says before whispering something to Levi which made him scowl at her again. Hanji simply laughed at Levi as she headed off to who knows where.

When Hanji left, I blinked before turning my attention back to Levi. "Well, she's certainly is a very hyperactive person, but nice though."

"Yeah she's always been like that."

"It's kinda hard to believe you two are friends considering how you both have completely different personalities."

Levi nodded in agreement, "I get that a lot; to be honest, she's the one who dragged me here even though I constantly told her I didn't want to. For once, I'm glad she talked me into it though, because I got to meet an interesting brat."

"Seriously, why do you keep calling me that?" I asked annoyed at Levi's nickname for me.

Levi simply grinned at my question, "Because you not only remind me of one, but you're also cute."

I could feel my cheeks grow bright red again as I diverted my eyes from him. I took another sip of my drink before placing it back on the bar's counter top. "You're quite the charmer, aren't you?"

"Given the situation when I need to be." Levi replied with a small grin while he traced his finger around the rim of his glass.

"Uh-huh…" I took one final sip of my drink since nothing was left in my glass, but the ice cube. I gave a quick shudder due to the bitter yet strong taste of my beverage. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well, it depends on what you want to do. Personally I would like to take you back to my place for a real drink."

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can do pervy things to me or what?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh give me some credit, brat; I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want me to. Besides, the last thing I would want is to end up placed in the same category as that shithead who dumped you."

I blinked at him before giving a small chuckle. "I wouldn't worry about that, because you won't be. To be honest, you have a lot more class than he ever did anyway."

"That's good to know, thank you Eren."

At that moment, I felt my heart skip a beat as my face grew even redder. The way Levi said my name in that sultry voice of his; it was so hot. I hated to admit it, but this guy is really sexy despite his foul mouth and anti-social deposition. It did seem like the guy was interested in me, but still I don't want to rush into something so soon. So many mixed thoughts were swirling around in my head about what I should do. Should I take Levi up on his offer or not? While I was busy with my rambling thoughts, I heard the other say something I didn't quite catch. "I'm sorry Levi, can you repeat that?"

"I asked are you okay; your mind seems to be elsewhere."

"Oh no, I'm okay; I-I-I was just thinking about something stupid."

"You know for someone who says he's not a brat, you sure let your mind wander like one." Levi said with a small grin.

"Not funny!"

"It is to me."

I sighed heavily while scratching the back of my head, _'He's really not making this decision easy.'_

"So are you going take me up on my offer, or what?"

I gave big heavy sigh, _'I may kick myself for this but…'_ "Sure why not."

"It's about time." Levi got off his bar stool with ease and headed towards the door. Apparently he noticed I wasn't following him, because he turned around and smirked at me. "Better hurry up, brat or I'll leave you behind."

I groaned heavily in defeat as I followed after the guy. When I caught up with Levi, I said in a disgruntled, "I'm not a brat, Levi."

"Whatever you say, brat." he retorted back in an amused tone. I rolled by eyes while I groaned; there was no talking to this guy.

* * *

 **(Normal P.O.V)**

After she ordered her cocktail, Hanji happened to see Levi and Eren head towards the front door. She smiled brightly to herself, _'Way to go Levi; tonight, my friend becomes a man!'_

As the bartender was bringing the brunette her cocktail, he heard her sniffling as though she was crying. "Are you okay, Miss?" he asked out of concern.

"Oh I'm fine; I just never been so happy for my friend. He might not die alone after all!" she exclaimed with joy.

"…O-O-Okay." The bartender stared blankly at the speckled woman before returning to his duties. _'Why do I always get the weirdoes on the nights I work; why?!'_

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**When One Door Closes, Another One Opens**

 **A Riren Fic**

 **Chapter Two**

 **(Eren's POV)**

My blue green eyes widened at the place Levi and I arrived at. It was tall, posh looking building that looked way too fancy for someone like me to be entering. Here I thought Levi's sleek black Porsche was surprising; I was completely speechless. As I was busy gawking, I heard Levi call out to me, "Are you going to stand there all night, brat or are you coming?"

I looked ahead to see Levi was already near the front door. "Oh I'm coming!" I said as I quickly followed after him. Once we were inside the building, we were greeted by the night watchman before heading towards the elevators. When we were in elevator, the doors automatically shut behind us as Levi pressed the button for the very top floor. In a matter of seconds, the elevator began to move up towards its designated floor. After a few minutes, the elevator stopped and its door slid open into a well-furnished loft with a great view of the city from the giant windows.

As I was gaping at my new surroundings, I heard Levi say, "Welcome to my humble abode."

"I guess on this side of town humble abode is another way of saying 'amazing place towering over the city'!" I said in complete amazement. From where I stood, humble abode was a complete understatement.

"Well thank you for the compliment."

As we took off our shoes, I noticed the place was spick and span; completely clear of anything that would cause a mess. "So did you just move in here?"

"No why?"

"It looks so clean; like the place was recently bought or something."

A small smile arose on Levi's face as he explained, "Well I take great pride in cleanliness; I can't stand filth or dirt in my home."

"So basically, you're a neat freak?"

"You might say that; messes are one of my biggest pet peeves."

"Ah-h-h." I nodded, understanding where he was coming from. He and my mom would get along great. She would always nag me and my friends about making messes and to clean up after ourselves all the time.

"You make yourself comfortable on the couch and I'll get us some drinks." Levi said as he headed towards his open kitchen.

I went over to the black leather couch and sat on it like I was told. It felt really comfortable; it was like sitting on a fluffy cloud. As Levi was fixing our drinks, I got another look around the place. It was really nice and had a nice, modern feel to it; it practically screamed bachelor pad to me. There were even a few paintings on wall which I found were very interesting to look at. The painting that caught my eye was hanging over a bookshelf. It was a landscape painting of a starry night over a moonlit beach shore. The artist painted the waves slowly crashing into the shore. Just looking at the piece made me feel completely relaxed, like I was there enjoying the landscape in person. While I was admiring the piece, I heard a voice from behind say, "I take it you like that painting?"

I turned to see Levi standing there holding two glasses. As he sat down on the sofa with me, I replied with a nod, "Yeah I do; it's such an amazing piece. It has the power to relax you whenever you look at it."

"I thought so too which is why I decided to buy it. After having a shitty day at work, that painting instantly melts my stress away. So, you're interested in art?" he asked me as he handed me a glass with a strawberry colored beverage in it.

I nodded while I accepted the glass, "Yes actually; I'm a Graphic Arts major, but any kind of art captures my attention."

"Oh really?"

"Yep that's right." As I took a sip of my drink, I instantly fell in love with it. It tasted sweet, but was a tad bitter due to the alcohol in it. As I was enjoying my drink, I noticed Levi staring very intensely at me. I felt my face heat up as my face turned bright red. I place my cup on the wooden coffee table in front of us as I clear my throat. "…S-So um, why don't you tell me about yourself, Levi?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well anything like your hobbies or what you do to live in such a cool place." Just then, I heard him give a small chuckle which made me ask, "What's so funny?"

"On top of being a feisty brat, you're also a curious one." he said with a small smile while sipping his drink.

I puffed my cheeks while pouting at him, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Levi gave a small shrug as he nonchalantly answered my question, "Because it's a cute nickname for you."

"Well I don't think it's cute." I mumbled to myself.

An amused look arose on Levi's face as he uttered, "Typical brat behavior."

"You know something, you are so full of it; stop calling me a brat when you don't even know me! To think I thought I would actually like you!" The minute I realized what I just said, I hastily covered my mouth with my hand.

"What did you just say?" Levi asked me.

"Nothing!" I instantly denied while rising to my feet, "I-I-I didn't say anything; nope nothing at all!"

"Oh really," I watched as Levi rose from his seat and placed his glass on the table. Afterwards, his onyx colored eyes laid upon me as he grinned in amusement, "Because it sounded like you said you like me."

"…Ha…ha…no I didn't say that; see what I said was…um…that is…uh…!"

"You can stop with the incoherent babbling, brat; I know what you said."

I flinched at his words as slowly began to make my way towards the front door, "W-Well this has been fun; thanks for the drink, but I really gotta go now, so bye!"

As I make a break for the door, a sharp tug at my wrist prevented me from going anywhere. I slowly turned around to see Levi's cool yet piercing eyes stare intensely at me. That smoldering gaze was enough to make my face grow bright red. "Why are you trying to run away from me, brat?" he asked me.

"I-I-I'm not running!" I retorted while nervously stammering.

"I bet if I didn't catch you just now, you would have." A sly grin arose on Levi's face as he noticed I diverted my eyes from him, knowing he was right. While using my peripheral vision, I could see Levi still gazing at me with those stunning eyes of his. It was as though they were staring straight into my soul. It was hard for me to keep a straight face, even for a moment. Just then I heard him speak again saying, "For someone who wants to leave, you sure don't show it."

"W-W-What do you mean?"

"Your face is bright red, you can't look me in the eye and I can hear your heart beating a mile a minute. Now either you're sick, or you're really attracted to me, Eren. Do you like me?"

My eyes widened at the sudden question. I mean yeah the guy is really hot and a gentlemen despite his foul mouth. "…W-Well, you're…um…that is…uh…!"

"I'm what?" Levi asked, baiting me to give him a proper answer.

"You're amazing and drop dead sexy okay?!" I instantly blurted out, feeling a tad relieved to get that off my chest. However, the instant I realized what I said, the blush on my face increased tenfold.

"Well," I turned my attention to Levi as he spoke, "that's the first time someone has ever said that about me. If you truly feel that way, why do you insist on leaving?"

"It's just that I recently just gotten through a bad breakup and I don't want this to be some one night fling or something. That stupid ex of mine left me with enough drama to last me a lifetime."

There was a brief silence throughout the room until Levi spoke again, "You don't need to worry about that, Eren."

Before I could even respond, he yanked me down to eye level before planting his lips on mine. My eyes widened as his firm yet soft lips deepened the kiss. At that moment, I felt my entire body slowly heat up. On top of being hot, he's a really and I mean a really good kisser. As my eyelids drooped close, I felt his tongue pry its way into my warm mouth, mapping out every inch of it. Levi pulled away just enough so his tongue and mine could engage in a war for dominance, but Levi won instantly. Afterwards, he captured my lips again into a deep searing kiss. It was getting harder and harder for me to keep my moans in check. The longer we made out, the more turned on I became. I never felt such heat and passion before, not even with my cheating ex. The moment came when it was time for us to come up for air. We slowly pulled away from each other with a stand of saliva dissipated between us. My lips still felt hot from where Levi kissed them, yearning for another one. At that moment, I noticed Levi smirk at me, "If it's any consolation, this won't be just some one night fling. Not to sound sappy or anything, but I'm really attracted to you and I would like to have a relationship with you."

My eyes widened in shock at those words. "You want to go out with me?" I asked just to be sure I heard right.

"You're the only one standing there, aren't you?"

"Oh…right."

"As I was saying, I want to go out with you. If you truly don't want this, I'll let you leave and we'll both go our separate ways. Understand this, however, if you do accept my offer, then you better be prepared for me to make passionate love to you tonight."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I blushed furiously. "Oh really…?" I asked in a nervous yet excited tone.

Levi nodded as he leaned in close to my reddened ear whispering in a low, sultry tone, "You know what I'll do first?" I shook my head at his question until I felt him leave hot, chaste kisses along my jawline. I shivered with delight as he spoke in that sexy voice of his again, "I'm going to kiss you on your sweet, plump lips before I kiss every inch of your succulent skin. Once I'm done caressing you, I'll enter you slowly here." His hand landed on my butt cheek as he continued, "I'll go in and out until you beg me to go faster, wanting me to pound you senseless."

The more Levi kept talking to me like that, the hotter my lower region became. I could even feel myself grow hard with every word he spoke in that sensual voice of his. It was becoming difficult for me to even stand, but Levi's grip on my arm kept me on my feet. "…oh Levi…" I moaned in between heated pants.

Though my vision was hazy, I could see the lustful smirk on Levi's face grow wider my heated moans. "You'll call out my name in that sweet voice over and over again as I take you. I look forward to seeing you cute little hole filled with my cum. We won't stop with just one round; we'll keep going until it's burned into your mind and body that you belong to me." I stared at Levi without uttering a single word; I was completely speechless by this, but more turned on than I have ever been in my life. As I was thinking, I heard Levi ask me, "So Eren, what's your answer; are you willing to give us a try?" Usually I wouldn't jump into something this huge without thinking about it first, but Levi's steamy words and this burning desire for him overpowered my sense of reason. Instead of answering him, I instantly move in and give him the most fiery and accepting kiss I could muster. Levi's amazing lips eagerly melded with mine making our kiss more intense by the second. After a few seconds of mind blowing lip action, we slowly pull away from each other to come up for air. I watched with hazed over eyes as Levi's kiss swollen lips formed that sexy smirk of his. "So I'll take that as a yes, Eren?"

Oh God, I loved it when he said my name like that; it made me quiver with excitement hearing it roll off his tongue. A loving smile arose on my face as I replied, "You bet." The minute those two words left my mouth, we instantly shared another wet, yet steamy kiss.

During that intense make out, Levi led me into the back of loft into a bedroom with our clothes leaving a trail behind us. The bedroom had giant windows just like in the living room. The room was dimly lit due the city lights shining through them. When he pulled away from me, I got a really good view of the bedroom which was actually his. It was pretty lavish and well kempt I might add. Then Levi had me up against the window where I was facing the glass. Despite my hazy eyesight, I could see the city lights and the bustling night life below us. Even though we were up so high, I began to feel a little self-conscious. That feeling, however, was overpowered by need as I felt Levi's lips trail down from the back of my neck to down my back in kisses. His talented hands were busy caressing my bare chest, before his fingers played with my hardening nipples. My moans and cries grew louder and louder due to the heated sensation I felt. As I breathed heavily, my heated air fogged up the glass before me. I curled my hands into fists on the cool glass, "…Ugn…um…hah…L-Levi…ah!"

I hear Levi hum huskily in my ear and in the window there was a reflection of his lust filled smirk. I could tell he completely enjoyed seeing me so wanton and completely at his mercy. "You look so deliciously debauched right now; I really like that side of you." he praised me in that sexy voice of his before the tip of his warm tongue licked my earlobe. My entire body shivered with delight at the touch and how he nipped at my ear.

My breathing became quicker as Levi used those hands of his to toy with my body. I had never felt so good in my entire life. Even though I haven't known him that long, he instantly made me feel so alive and vibrant. At that moment, I felt one of Levi's talented hands travel from my hardened nipple to my clothed member. He caressed the area making me moan and cry out even louder. "Hmm," he began, purring lowly in my ear, "you really are enjoying yourself aren't you?"

Did he even have to ask; of course I was. This guy made me melt with every touch and sweet word, and I didn't want it to end. "I'll take your reddened face and delicious moans as a yes." I slowly gave a nod as I saw the smirk on his face grow wider from the reflection in the window. Two of his fingers hook onto the brim of my boxers as he whispered lowly in my ear, "Now why don't I get rid of these."

My boxers were immediately stripped off of me in one swoop. I shivered slightly due to the cool air hitting my heated cock. As I gazed in the window again, I noticed Levi stopped to stare intensely at my completely naked body. I felt my cheeks turn bright red as I slowly turned to him. "Um Levi, is something wrong?" I asked feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a really nice ass?" he says to me.

My eyes widened at the question, blushing like mad, "H-H-Huh?!"

"It looked really good in those jeans of you were wearing, but fuck I didn't think it would that good." he said as he began caressing my plump cheeks.

In between moans, I uttered, "T-Thanks I guess; actually my ex told me that sometimes."

At that moment, Levi reached for my arm before I could even speak. He dragged me to his queen sized bed with royal blue colored bed sheets and a comforter to match. Once we were there, he had me on my back pinning me to the bed. I gazed into those hot grey colored eyes of his as he hovered over me. "L-Levi?" I asked wondering what got into him all of a sudden.

"That shithead didn't deserve you; he was willing to give up all this for someone else? It's ridiculous, but don't worry" Levi leaned in close enough to where I felt his hot breath on my kiss swollen lips. A slight red blush ran across my face as I timidly stared into those smoldering eyes of his. "I'll make you forget all about him right here, right now."

After those words were spoken, Levi kissed me intensely again. My eyelids drooped close as I ran my fingers through his silky raven hair. Our mouths melded together in perfect sync as we kissed. I felt Levi's hand leaving hot fiery trails against my skin as he touched it. He made me feel so amazing and hot the last thing on my mind was my cheating ex. Just then, Levi released my swollen lips much to my disappointment. Instead, he kissed from my jaw line down to my neckline, to my chest. There were moments where he licked my nipples all over before softly biting them making me cry out in searing pleasure. They hardened the more Levi played with them and I loved the feeling. Once he had his fill of playing with them, I noticed he was staring at my hardened cock standing proudly. A dark, hungry look appeared in his eyes as he licked his top lip like a starving animal. "It seems like your little friend here has been feeling neglected; why don't I fix that?"

Levi spread my legs apart, holding on to my inner thighs before slowly licking my cock from its base to its leaking tip. My moans and cries escalated the minute he engulfed my dick into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down as though he was sucking it dry. I gripped onto the sheets beneath me as I cried out in between heated pants, "H-H-Hah…Levi…hah…ah!" The need to cum was rapidly rising within me by the minute. The more Levi kept sucking me off, the harder it was to keep it in. After that final suck, my cum spurted out of me into Levi's mouth while I cried out in ecstasy, arching my back off the bed.

When I was finished, I landed back on the bed breathing heavily with my eyes completely hazed over. I was completely spent from just releasing and we haven't even started yet. Just then, I heard a low chuckle which made me slowly look up at Levi. Despite my hazy vision, I could see Levi swallowed my cum while slowly licking the excess of the corner of his mouth like a cat. That predatory look in his eyes made me feel nervous, but excited at the same time. Oh God I needed him, I wanted him so badly it clouded my reason. "L-L-Levi, please enter me; I c-can't wait anymore!" I begged in between heated breaths.

"Well someone's cock hungry; you want me don't you, my little slut?" Levi asked me in an amused tone, leering at me. That teasing tone of his irritated me, but I was too far gone to even care. I wanted him and I wanted him now, so I complied by giving a short nod telling him yes. Levi chuckled at me before leaning into my ear, whispering in a low sultry tone, "Show me how you want it."

Oh my God this was complete torture! I could tell Levi wanted me just as bad, but he was prolonging it just to satisfy his sadistic urge. I couldn't take it anymore, but if I was going to get what he wanted, I had to do what he asked. I turned around to get on my hands and knees while placing my palm on my right butt cheek. I gave Levi the most pleading face I could as I begged him again, "Please enter me Levi; I can't wait much longer! I want you thick cock inside me now!"

Even though it became really silent, it felt as though I heard something snap. I slowly peered at Levi's face and the look on it instantly made me hot. His grey eyes darkened with lust and hunger as he uttered in that husky tone of his, "I'm going to enjoy pounding that sweet ass of yours, Eren." Then he rested both of his palms on my cheeks before spreading them apart to get a better look at my red twitching entrance. Then I felt his hot tongue slowly lick my tight hole and inside it as well. It was when it licked my balls that I was completely spent. The sensation I felt drove me mad with pleasure and lust. I leaned forward resting my chin on the bed's surface while clutching onto the sheets for dear life. My loud screams and moans echoed all throughout the room. I was in such complete sexual bliss, I didn't care if anyone heard me. Some of my saliva dripped down the corner of my mouth as I drooled a bit. I could even feel my cock leaking with my precum again. Once Levi got his fill of licking my hole, he pulled his tongue away before saying, "I think my little brat is ready for his reward now."

Despite being completely spent, I could still make out every steamy word his spoke. Before I could even relax, something long and hard began to enter my tight, wet hole. I cried out in pain as hot tears came to the brim of my eyes. As they fell down my reddened cheeks, I cried, "L-L-Levi, it hurts…ugn…ah!"

"Sh-h-h-h," he said in a soothing tone trying to ease my pain, "I promise you, it won't hurt for long, so just bear with me. Daddy will make it all better, soon."

Levi slowly rammed himself into me until my hole completely engulfed his hot, thick cock. Then he slowly began ramming in and out of me so I could get used to the feeling. The more he did, the looser I became. Little by little my cries of pain became cries of pleasure. Levi must have sensed I was beginning to enjoy it, because he picked up the pace, hitting my sweet spot over and over again. For the umpteenth time that night, I cried out at the top of my lungs for dear life. "…L-L-Levi…faster…h-harder…please…ah…hah…!"

I could sense that Levi was smirking at me from behind. "You really know how to rile me up, don't you brat?!" My pleasure filled cries immediately answered his question due to him constantly pounding me. All I saw was a white blur; I had fallen into a complete state of nirvana. I heard him chuckle darkly as he huskily said, "Such a lusty, hot hole you have, but I do enjoy being inside of it nonetheless."

"Hah…um…ah…oh L-L-Levi, I-I…!" I cried out in between heated breaths desperately needing more, wanting more.

"That's right Eren; beg for me like the greedy slut I know you are. You are mine now; no one can satisfy you like me! Only I can see you like this; hopelessly at my mercy, begging me to fuck you senseless. Isn't that right?!"

"…AH-H…oh…y-y-yes!" I cried out in return, the urge to cum building up quickly inside of me.

I felt Levi grip my weeping dick in his hand to prevent me from cumming. I needed to cum so badly, but he wouldn't let me. "Tell me Eren, tell me who you belong to. If you're right, I'll let you cum to your heart's content; so what's your answer?" he purred lowly in my ear. Despite being able to hear Levi's question, I was too far gone. I was drowned in so much heated pleasure ecstasy I didn't want it to end, but I desperately needed to cum. When I didn't give an answer, Levi spoke again, "You must not want to cum after all since you didn't answer my question. I can keep this up all night, but I doubt I could say the same for you."

I gasped for dear life as he continued rapidly thrusting that thick hot cock of his in me. My sanity was hanging on by a little thread; I couldn't last much longer. I had to answer or I could never release. "I-I-I belong…t-t-t-to…"

"Yes…?" the other asked as he continued pounding away at me, hitting my sweet spot over and over.

"I belong to you Levi, and only you! I'm your slut for life, so please let me go!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in lust and need.

Levi must have been satisfied with my answer because he released my cock as he said in a husky tone, "That's a good boy, now why do we release together hmm?"

After those words were spoken and Levi gave one final thrust, we cried out in unison as we instantly came together. Glistening beads of sweat rolled down our heated bodies which were currently cooling down. I felt like I came buckets because my cum spewed out of me like water running from a faucet. As I collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily I felt Levi's cock leave my twitching hole. Once it did, his warm essence oozed out of me and man did it feel good. Despite my exhaustion, I turned over onto my back to face Levi. Even though my sight was slightly hazy, he was looking really sexy and quite satisfied with what we just did. A small yet tired smile arose on my face as I said between heated breaths, "That was so amazing, Levi."

"Better than that shithead ex of yours?" he asked me with a feral grin.

"Who?" I asked completely forgetting all about that jerk.

"That's what I like to hear, and you weren't bad yourself, brat."

"It's such a shame it ended so soon." I said a little disappointed.

"Oh we're not done yet." Levi retorted, smirking like mad.

"We aren't?" I asked surprised and a little glad at the same time.

"Didn't I tell you I would do you all night long if you decided to stay with me?" he asked me as I vaguely remembered he said something like that earlier. "I'm not nearly done devouring you yet. I'm a man of my word and I intend to follow through to make sure that shitty ex of yours is burned from your mind, soul and body."

I'll admit I was still a bit exhausted, but above all, I was completely excited and turned on again. Even though I only met him tonight, I was hopelessly in love with Levi and only him. I craved him with every fiber of my being and nothing would change that. I gave him the most seductive face I could muster while placing my hand over my once again hardened cock. "Give me all you got, Daddy; I'm all yours for the taking." I purred in a lust filled tone.

Levi snickered darkly as he leaned in close to my face. His eyes were glistening with lust and hunger. "I'm definitely making sure you're unable to even limp tomorrow, Eren." he said huskily as he and I shared another heated kiss before we began the next round. True to his word, Levi pounded me mercilessly into the bed and I enjoyed every waking minute of it. Tonight I learned that even if one door closes, another one will surely open and in my case, for the better. Levi was the one I was destined to be with and I sure wasn't letting him go and neither was he.

 **The End**

 **A/N:** **Greetings my loyal readers, Spirit here. I hope you all enjoyed my second Shingeki no Kyojin fic! If the character were a bit OC, I apologize. Anyway, I had this story on my mind for a while and I wanted to upload the chapters together so you guys didn't have to wait for them. Remember to read and review to let me know what you guys thought of it and more fics or chapter updates will be coming your way soon. Thanks for your patience and happy reading; peace!**


End file.
